


Fairy Tail Future Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oracion Seis comes back to haunt the members of Fairy Tail and, more importantly, their kids. (I'm really bad at summaries, sorry.) Anyway, includes my take on JErza, NaLu, Gruvia, ElfGreen, RoWen, and Cappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so just to clarify: This is how I picture the next generation of Fairy Tail. I'm not saying this is what's going to happen. Also, the chapters might end up changing as the anime progresses, and there might be important bits of plot I'm missing because I don't read the manga. Please keep that in mind, and no hate please~!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Mashima-sensei owns most of the characters and the setting and all of that, not me!

JEYNA:

I sit in the corner of guild, the same corner that I’m told that my mother used to sit in just after she joined the guild. I’m alone. Mostly.

Yosei sits against the wall next to me, staring off into space like I do most of the time. I never really pay attention, but I notice the smallest of things. The hole in Wakaba’s shirt pocket. The random moths fluttering around the many lamps. The drops of booze dripping from the table that Cana, the current master of Fairy Tail, was sitting on. The fact that Yosei was staring at me...again. I sighed, but turned as I heard the door slam open and the guild fall silent.

In the doorway stood an angry, violent-looking man. He had shaggy, tangled, brown hair and the scar across one black eye stood out against his pale skin. He wore a dark grey shirt and red pants striped with black under a white trench coat with blood red stripes at the elbows and dark blue cuffs. His black combat boots looked somehow stained, and he held a wooden staff with a skull that had a green orb between its teeth at the top. He smirked pretentiously at Mom and Natsu-ojisan, Satsugai and Seishin’s dad. To his left stood a man, to his right a woman, and behind him was what looked like a dumpling.

The woman to his right was stunningly beautiful, with short white hair held back by a dark blue piece of cloth and piercing dark indigo eyes. She wore a short dress that seemed to be made of white feathers and was open way too wide at the front, showing and overly generous amount of her large chest. A half-cape of white fur was draped over her shoulders, and the same fur appeared to line the pale blue boots that she was wearing. She wore dark blue leggings, and gloves of the same color encased her arms up to the middle of her bicep. She absentmindedly flipped a glowing golden coin between her fingers as she stared at Lucy-obachan, Natsu-ojisan, and Gray-ojisan, Tsurara, Mizu, and Kori’s dad.

The man to the left of the scarred person was strange, and just looking at him made me shiver. He had long black hair, the tips of the longest bits at the base of his skull dyed teal and one of the clumps of hair was held together by a few chipped red beads. He wore a dark blue choker fashioned after a belt around his throat, and a symbol that I recognized was printed on his shoulder in blood red ink: the symbol of Oracion Seis, the dark guild that my mother, Erza, my father, Jellal, Aunt Lucy, Natsu-ojisan,   Wendy-obachan, Gray-ojisan, the Saint Wizard Jura, and Gray-ojisan’s friend Lyon had defeated twice before. He wore a sleeveless dark blue vest lined with white fur, the blue just slightly darker than his lips. At his waist was a white piece of cloth, tied at his left hip, and the ends hung against his leg. His pants were reddish-orange and striped with black, and he wore mahogany shin-length boots. His cold stare was focused on Mom and Dad.

As I took a closer look at the dumpling-looking thing, I realized that it was actually a man. He was very overweight, with short legs and arms, huge hands and feet, pale, waxy skin, and a tiny face in the center of his huge head. His black hair was long and shaggy, and he had slight side burns. He wore nothing more than a pair of belts crossed in an X over his chest and a Speedo. A small cotton doll with a crudely stitched face was hanging from one of the belts at his hip. He was glaring and cracking his knuckles at Lucy-obachan and Natsu-ojisan, and Lucy-obachan, upon noticing him, squeaked and his behind Natsu-ojisan as if afraid.

They all looked too pale to be healthy, as if they hadn’t seen the sun in years. Their clothes were burned and torn, and they appeared to be badly injured. I heard Mavis, the ghost of the founder of Fairy Tail who was sitting on one of the ceiling beams above me, gasp, and knew that something, or someone, that I couldn’t see was there as well. I activated Fairy Sight, a rare magic that allowed the user to see through the eyes of any Fairy Tail Master that had come before their time. This was a power that no one knew I had...the only of my powers that I wasn't afraid to use. Once I had activated it, I had to bite back a gasp myself.

Standing in front of the woman was a man with black hair and red eyes who wore high-collared black robes edged in gold and a large toga was draped over his torso. His face was cold and around him glowed an aura of darkness, as if he were sucking the light out of the world. In the dip in his collarbone sat a dark gem pendant, pulsing in time with the blackness. The name that Mavis whispered only confirmed my suspicion. Even though Mom didn't quite draw him right, I would recognize that face anywhere. Zeref had returned, and it appeared as if he had forgotten the value of human lives, regained control of his death magic, and become the entirely evil person that everyone remembered him as. And if he was with people who were obviously enemies of Fairy Tail, it didn't bode well for us.

The man with the scar raised his arms and spoke in a gravelly, harsh voice that sounded like he had done nothing but scream for several years, "Hello, Fairy Tail. Recognize us?" He laughed and the stunned silence that answered him. "Ah, but I hear a few new voices in here, so I'll introduce us. I'm Cobra and this is Angel Aguria, Kain Hikaru, and Midnight. We, and others, are the new Oracion Seis. You have taken something from each of us, as we will take things from you. When your pasts come back to haunt you, remember that you brought this on yourself by angering Oracion Seis.” As he said the last sentence, he looked at Mom and Dad, before laughing maniacally.

With that the four of them evaporated into gold light, only the remaining sparkles leaving any trace that they had been there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters that appeared in the original anime! Hiro Mashima-sensei gets that honor!

SATSUGAI:

The guild erupted in noise as the last of the light of Oracion Seis’s existence dissipated. I looked over at Seishin, my twin brother, and he shrugged, his brown eyes confused. He was never able to conceal anything from anyone, and I don’t think it was even possible for him to tell a lie.

_When your pasts come back to haunt you, remember that you brought this on yourself by angering Oracion Seis._ Cobra’s words echoed in my mind, and I went through what I knew about each of the adult’s pasts.

Natsu Dragneel, my father, had been abandoned by his foster father Igneel at a young age and made his way to Fairy Tail. Lucy Heartfilia, my mother, had been raised in a wealthy family, but run away at age seventeen to join Fairy Tail and escape her father. Erza Scarlet, my aunt and Jeyna’s mother, had been enslaved with her husband, Jellal Fernandes, by dark mages to build the R-System and raise the most evil mage of all time, Zeref. Elfman Strauss, my uncle and Yosei’s father, had attempted a Full-Body Takeover and lost his mind, attacking his two sisters, Mirajane and Lisanna, sending Lisanna to Edolas in the process. My uncle Gray Fullbuster, the father of Tsurara, Mizu, and Kori, had lived in a town attacked by the demon Deliora and been the only survivor. He was then taken in by Ur, the woman who had taught him his Ice Make magic. His wife, Juvia Lockser, had been rejected in her childhood because it was always raining when she was around.

_Well, Jellal-ojisan and Erza-obachan certainly have the worst past out of all of them. Or maybe Gray-ojisan? No, because Deliora is dead…_ I mused, chewing on my bottom lip thoughtfully.

“Satsugai! What did you think of that little performance? Creepy, right?!” I heard the voice of my best friend, Tsurara Lockser, running from the back of the guild by the gift shop up to where I was sitting at the bar. She was wearing her usual blue knee-high boots, short grey-blue shorts, grey tank top, and grey musketeer hat with a grey-blue feather attached to it via a black strip of cloth at the base of the brim.

“Totally. What did he mean, when our pasts come back to haunt? Jellal-ojisan and Erza-obachan obviously have the worst past, but it’s not like Oracion Seis is going to rebuild the R-System. That would just be stupid.” I said as Mira-san walked up.

“Hi, girls, Seishin. Do you want anything?” she asked, smiling sweetly.

Seishin shook his head, and Tsurara and I got a chocolate strawberry milkshake each.

“Anyway, I’m more curious about what we took from them. Cobra said that Fairy Tail had taken something from each of them, right?” She replied as Mira-san handed us our drinks.

“I don’t know…wait a minute, wasn’t one of them Angel Aguria?” I asked, realizing that one of their names had sounded familiar.

“You’re right! And that woman that Lucy-obachan was always talking about was Yukino Aguria, right?” Replied Tsurara, latching onto my train of thought and brushing a strand of her short, dark blue hair out of her deep grey-blue eyes.

“They have to be sisters; Aguria isn’t a very common name. And didn’t Yukino die overexerting her magic on a job with Natsu-ojisan and Lucy-obachan? Maybe she blames Fairy Tail for her sister’s death.” I said, and Tsurara nodded, taking a sip of her milkshake.

“Yeah, that makes sense. But what about the others? Cobra and Kain and Midnight?” Asked Tsurara, and I shook my head.

“No idea. But I still want to know what they meant about the pasts. I wish I knew more about them…” I sighed, resting my chin in my palm.

I blew at a clump of pink hair that had fallen out of my high pigtails and into my eyes repeatedly, but it kept falling back into my eyes. Eventually I gave in and brushed it behind my ear with my hand, and Tsurara laughed.

“Skill, Satsugai. Well done.” She said, and I glared at her.

“Shut up,” that only made her laugh more, and eventually I gave in and laughed to, Oracion Seis fading to the back of my mind.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for not updating. I was a bit preoccupied with reading Free! fanfictions instead of writing my own. Again, I AM SO SORRY. Anyway, I'll try to keep updating once a week, buuuuut that may or may not actually happen.
> 
> Diclaimer: I don't own these beautiful characters!

MIZU:

I stretched and yawned, wondering why everyone was freaking out about Oracion Seis. Sure, they had once been part of the Baram Alliance, but they weren’t now. And Fairy Tail had survived against stronger guilds, like the other two dark guilds in the Alliance, Grimoire Heart and Tartaros. Admittedly, they were persistent as hell, since this was the third time that they had made an appearance as an enemy of Fairy Tail, but really. We’d beaten them before, we could beat them again. No big deal.

“Hey, while they’re distracted, why don’t we go do something? I have the materials to do a major egg-bomb of Kinzoku’s place.” Said Seishin, who had walked away from the bar and sat down next to Mizu.

“Nah, let’s not. If we’re caught we’ll get in worse trouble right now than usual, since everyone is all up in arms about Oracion Seis.” I replied, and he nodded his head.

“Fair point. I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but our sisters had a point over there. They were wondering what we had taken from them, and what who’s past was going to haunt us.” When I raised my eyebrows for more information, he said, “They figured that it was Jellal-ojisan and Erza-obachan’s pasts that were gonna be problematic, and that that Angel chick is the sister of the person my mom was always talking about, Yukino Aguria, and she blames us for her sister’s death. Don’t know how that works, but whatever.” He said, and I nodded.

“I see. So they think they’ve figured that much out…but what about Dad’s past? I mean, he had a pretty crappy childhood, too, what with his parents and then his mentor dying because Deliora.” I said.

“Yeah, but isn’t Deliora dead?” replied Seishin.

“Oh yeah…fair point.” I thought about it, and realized that our sisters were right.

“Mizu-nii!” I heard a small, high-pitched voice squeal at me from around my elbow. I looked down and saw my four-year-old sister, Kori, her big blue eyes excited.

“Hmm?” I grunted noncommittally.

“Lookie! Lucy-obachan dressed me up!” She squealed, lifting her arms and twirling.

She was wearing a pink sailor’s outfit, the pants substituted for a violently pink skirt. Her black hair was pulled up into two pigtails, held together by hair ties with two big pink beads on them that clanked every time she moved her head.

“Please tell me that you didn’t choose that outfit,” I said, face-palming.

“I did! I love pink! I need Mommy to get me more pink stuff!” She said, and I suddenly had a vision of her entire bedroom being neon pink.

“Oh I sincerely hope not,” I said, and Seishin cracked up, laughing so hard he fell off the bench.

I glared at him and his laughter subsided to hiccups and chuckles.

“Oh my god that needs to happen. Your expression would be absolutely priceless.” Gasped Seishin, and I punched him in the shoulder.

“Kori, please don’t go ask Mom for pink stuff. Please don’t.” I said, but the little girl was already hanging off our mother’s arm.

“Well crap. I’m in for a nice bit of hell. And it will be colored pink.” I said gloomily, and Seishin started laughing again.

I shoved him off the bench as I heard Dad yell, “Hell no we aren’t getting pink carpet for the whole house!”

I sighed and bent forward, banging my head on the table. From the floor, Seishin’s laughter redoubled.

 _Pink. Why pink?_ I thought as my dad continued to yell about how the entire house was not going to become pink.

{}{}{}{}{}

A few hours later I walked along the cobblestone street, on the road to my house. I breathed a sigh of relief when I was that the two-story building was still blue and grey, not bright pink. I walked up the three concrete steps to the mahogany door and tentatively opened it, pleased to see that the interior was still white carpet, pale green walls, and wood furniture. The curving stairs were still made of redwood and wrought iron, and I couldn’t see anything in that horrendous color anywhere. When I went upstairs and opened my door, however, I froze. Every single thing in my bedroom was horrible, neon pink. My bed, the walls, the carpet, even the windows had been replaced with bright pink stained glass.

“Kori!” I yelled, pissed off.

“What, Mizu-nii?” She came out of her room carrying a bunch of her stuff.

She pushed past me and dumped boxes of glitter and a bunch of ice dolls that Mom and Dad had made for her onto my bed.

“What the _hell_ are you _doing?!_ This is my room!” I exclaimed in horror.

“Not anymore. We’re switching rooms so that I have more space.” She said smugly.

I opened my mouth to tell her that her room was bigger than mine, and hers had a private bathroom, but then I realized that my parents had probably done that on purpose, as a sort of silent apology for giving her so much pink.

“Okay, fine. But where’s all my stuff?” I asked.

“In your room. Don’t worry, none of it was ruined.” She said, rolling her eyes.

I sighed and went to look into what used to be Kori’s room, opening the blue door. My regularly-colored bed and such were there, and there wasn’t a spot of pink. I exhaled and laid down on my bed, quickly falling asleep.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that two chapters in such close proximity can make up for my extended hiatus >.

TSURARA:

The next day, I was at the guild as usual, watching Dad and Natsu-ojisan argue behind          Erza-obachan’s back. Then Mira-san went up on stage and the guild quieted.

“Hi, everyone! As you might have noticed, the Fantasia Parade is coming up in a couple weeks. This year, the master and I have decided to theme the floats. For the men of the group over age 20, the theme is monsters. For the ladies over age 20, it’s birds. For the young men—” She was interrupted by a loud shout from the men, Wakaba-san and Macao-san the two most prominent voices, of “You calling us old?!”

Mira-san smiled, “No, I’m not saying that anyone is old. To rephrase that, the men under age 20 have the theme of lizards. Alright? And, last but not least, the girls under 20 are themed with cats. Got it? The rest is up to you!”

As she left the stage, the usual noise returned. I laid my head down on the bar and thought about the strange dream I had had last night.

_I couldn’t see. The world was swirling grey and lavender fog, so thick that nothing any more than a foot away from me was visible. Suddenly, the fog cleared, and I saw that I was standing in a dark stone room, lit only by a single torch that looked like it was going to burn out soon. Seven girls, all about ten years old, lay curled up on the floor, all apparently sleeping. As I looked around, I realized that they were chained to the floor and walls._

_One of them, with hair the color of the sun, looked up at me. Her face was pale, making the circles under her eyes and the bright red of the blood oozing from her many cuts more vivid. Her pale golden eyes are pleading, and I heard her soft voice speak._

_“They will attack. And when they do, they will take those most precious to Titania and her friends. Warn the guild and save yourself and the others. We will meet soon, Tsurara Lockser. Be warned, and spread the word.”_

_“Wait, what? Who are you? Who will attack? What’s most precious to Erza-obachan and the others?” I asked, my confusion building with every word she spoke._

_“I am Asteria. You have already met the ones who will attack, and as for who is most precious…that is for you to find out on your own.” She replied, and the room began to fade._

_“Wait! Tell me more!” I yelled, trying to run to her, but my feet wouldn’t move._

_She smiled gently as I fell into blackness._

I sighed, wondering who Asteria was, and why anyone would try to attack Erza-obachan.

“Tsurara-chan, are you alright?” I heard Mira-san’s voice from above me, and I looked up.

“Yeah. Just thinking about a weird dream I had last night…” I said absently.

“You know, there are some mages who can fabricate dreams, or even enter other people’s minds when they’re sleeping,” she said cheerfully.

“Oh great, thanks. I totally needed that after a creepy dream.” I said sarcastically, but I was replaying Asteria’s words in my head.

_We will meet soon, Tsurara Lockser._

_Does this mean that she actually exists? That that place, those people, are actually real? That someone is actually going to attack Fairy Tail, and take whoever’s most precious to Erza-obachan?_ I thought, and it scared me. It could be anyone in the guild who was most precious to her, and it was the anonymity scared me.

Then I heard Natsu-ojisan from across the room, “What’s that smell? It can’t be—”

He was cut off by a blast of red-and-black poison smashing through the wall right behind him. Several people screamed, and through the hole the grinning face of Cobra was visible. Around him was a group of men and women in what looked like school uniforms, and all of them had their hair styled like a unicorn horn in the front.

“Hello, fairies! I warned you, and yet…no defenses. How careless! Ah, well, whatever. It just means my friends here can kill you easier. I’ll take joy in splitting your bodies from your heads later.” Said Cobra, and, as before, he evaporated into golden sparks.

“Dammit, you bastard!” yelled Natsu-ojisan, at the same time that Gajeel-ojisan shouted, “This is the dark guild, Dark Unicorn!”

As Cobra disappeared, the eyes of the dark guild glowed red and they advanced, marching in unison. Their movements were stiff and jerky, like robots, and as they came at us, I realized that they were being controlled.

“They’re being mind-controlled by Cobra!” I cried over the sounds of magic circles activating.

Even though no one replied, I knew that they had all heard me. As I found myself faced with a zombie-like woman from the dark guild, my instincts took over.

“Ice Make Lance!” I screamed, and twenty or so frozen arrow-like spears sprung from where my fist touched my open palm, impaling not only my attacker, but several other members of Dark Unicorn.

There seemed to be hundreds of the dark mages; a never-ending supply of them. Fighting my way through the crowd, I eventually found myself back-to-back with Satsugai, whose canines had elongated and scales had begun to form under her eyes and along her forearms.

She grinned at me and said, “A bit more exciting than the usual day at the guild, huh?” I laughed and speared several more of the dark guild’s members.

I turned around to help Satsugai, but she didn’t need it.

“Roar of the Water Dragon!” she yelled, exhaling a huge vortex of water that swept away everyone twenty feet away in front of her.

I grinned and we fought our way through separate sides of the throng of dark mages.

“Open, Gate of the Serpent! Serpens!” I heard Seishin yell and a jet of bright green acid hissed right behind me, and someone screamed. I looked back and saw that someone had been poised to kill me from behind.

“Thanks, Seishin!” I called, and he nodded.

“Ice Make Shield!” A star-shaped chunk of ice rose from in front of me, blocking several magic bullets.

“Steel Make Hail!” Aisa Connell, Asuka-chan’s younger sister, shot shards of metal from a chandelier and the gunners who had targeted me screamed.

I didn’t have time to thank her because I had to dodge a shard of sleet.

“Watch your magic, Mizu!” I yelled at my brother, and he looked at me apologetically.

“Sorry, Tsurara-nee!” I rolled my eyes; the eight-year-old had decent control over his magic, but in the heat of battle he sometimes lost it.

I vaulted onto a table and found Yosei Strauss at my shoulder. He was glowing with a dark blue, almost-flame like aura.

“Takeover: Grim Reaper God Soul!” He said calmly, and his body appeared to become blocks for a moment, like he was made of glowing golden Legos. Then, an instant later, he was wearing a dark purple cape, the hood down, and was holding a scythe as big as his nine-year-old body, the blade along wickedly curved and four feet long, the twisted wooden handle another six feet. On his face was a mask shaped like a skull, with thin slits for eyes and no nose or mouth holes.

He jumped up off the table and landed in a crowd of the dark mages, sweeping his scythe in a wide arc, the blade becoming a cold silver streak. Blood sprayed, and about twenty of them dropped to the floor, stone dead.

I saw Jeyna witting in her regular corner, her knees to her chest and her hands over her ears. Her red floor-length coat was spread out around her, and her red katana was at her side, but she had her head down and appeared to be screaming, her blue hair flying as she shook her head. I briefly remembered her from three years ago—a five-year-old with a black birthmark that looked like she was crying under her left eye and a taste for battle. She had been strong and easily angered, much like her mother, but after Kinana had…

I shook my head, knowing that this was no time to think about the past. Yes, we could use the old Jeyna right now, but the past couldn’t be changed, so we had our present Jeyna, the one that hated bloodshed and her own power.

A golden bubble sprang up around me, and fist against it. Looking out, I realized that everyone in the guild had one around them. Seishin was contained in one with a woman that looked about sixteen. She looked like an Egyptian princess, with the same style clothing and dark skin. However, her hair rippled with blues, greens, and browns, just like the peacock feathers woven into it. On her head was a crown of rose branches, and she had square glasses on. I realized that she was Ursa Major, Seishin’s other spirit. She had her hands up, and I knew that she was the one casting these bubbles.

As I looked around, I realized why. Kinzoku Redfox, the son of Gajeel-ojisan and Levy-obachan, was standing in the middle of the guild, his black eyes closed and his head thrown back, his blue hair that was just as long and spiky as his father’s swinging. The three metal studs above each of his eyebrows glinted in light of the lanterns, and his hands were in fists at his sides.

Suddenly he splayed his fingers so that his open palms face the ground and snapped open his eyes. Ripples spread from each of his fingertips, visible despite being made of air. They bounced off of the bubbles around his comrades and into the mages of Dark Unicorn. As the ripples hit them, they crumpled to the floor, dead.


	5. Chapter 5

JEYNA:

I sat in the corner, cold sweat sticking my shirt to my back as I tried to block out the sound of battle. I put my hands over my ears and screamed, trying to mask the splashes of blood and the screams of the wounded and dying. Tears began to roll down my cheeks through my closed eyelids, and I put my head down, my hair falling to cover my face. Eventually I realized that the battle had stopped and I opened my eyes. Hesitantly I uncovered my ears, and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“Jeyna? Are you okay?” Yosei’s voice was gentle, and I nod.

“Are you sure? You don’t look like it.” I looked up into his brown eyes gratefully. His white hair was spiky like his father’s, Elfman-ojisan, and stained in places with blood. I closed my eyes when I saw the carnage of the guild, trying not to puke.

“Come on. We need to get you out of here.” He says as he notices the blood draining from my face.

I nod again and he helps me up. I fixed my eyes on the door, but it didn’t stop me from feeling the warm wetness of the blood on the floor, or from accidentally stepping on a corpse’s arm or leg. As we wove our way around tables, the sick feeling increased with every step. By the time we walked out the doors, I was gagging on bile that had risen in my throat.

I ran across the street to a bush and bent over, retching and gagging. I threw up everything that was in my stomach, which was basically nothing. My throat burned with the passing of the acidic liquid, and Yosei rubbed my back comfortingly.

After what seemed like hours I stood up straight, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Yosei steadied me as I wobbled on my feet, light-headed, his hand warm on the small of my back.

“Alright, you can’t convince me that you’re alright now. Come on, let’s get you home.” He said, grabbing my hand and leading me down the street.

I followed and in a few minutes we were at my family’s house. It was a long, one-story building, pale yellow with a green roof and a stone chimney. A white picket fence encircled the property, opening into an arch at the end of the brick pathway that led to the five steps up to the front porch. The door was glass, outlined with wood, and windows were set into the walls on either side of it.  

Yosei led me up the steps and looked at me when he found that the door was locked. I bent down and pulled my copy of the house key from my sock, fitting it into the lock. The door swung open to reveal the living room, with pastel blue furniture, shamrock green walls, and white carpet, lit by the three floor to ceiling windows on the right wall.

“Are you alright now? Do you want me to stay?” He asked, and I nodded.

“Yes to which one?” he asked, and I smiled, holding up first one finger, then a second.

“Both?” I nodded.

He smiled and followed me into the house. I turned left and opened the plain wooden door to my room. My room was kind of small, with chocolate brown walls and wood flooring. I sat down on the bed as Yosei stood awkwardly in the doorway. I smiled and patted the bed next to me, and he sat down next to me.

“Why don’t you fight anymore, Jeyna?” he asked softly, and I looked at him sharply.

“I mean, I know why. But what happened to Kinana-san isn’t a reason to completely abandon your old life and become an entirely new person. The entire guild misses you. You don’t talk, you don’t fight, you don’t ever go on jobs…everyone’s almost forgotten about you. And I don’t think it would help if you just disappeared from everyone’s memory. Why won’t you just go on one job, or say something to someone…just to remind everyone that the old you still exists?”

I look down and clasp my hands so tightly that my knuckles turn white. Yes, I knew that I had withdrawn and basically become part of that corner of the guild. But I didn’t think I had it in me anymore to fight, to be a part of the noise and craziness of the guild. Not after Kinana-san. I knew that if I became my old self again, someone else would end up that way again. And I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t know that I had torn people apart like that with my power. I shook my head, and Yosei grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him.

“Jeyna, say something. Please, tomorrow, go into the guild and _say something._ Remind everyone that you exist, that you haven’t faded away. Please.” His brown eyes werre begging me to do it, but I could’t.

“I…can’t…” I said softly, forcing the words out through my throat.

His eyes widened and he said excitedly, “Yes you can! You just did!”

I shook my head, and he looked away.

“Well…okay, then,” he pulled away from me, avoiding my gaze, and abruptly stood. “Well, you’re home now, so I should get back to the guild and help clean up.”

As he walked away, I raised my hand, trying to silently stop him, but he never looked back.

As the door clicked shut with a note of finality, I kicked by black combat boots off and collapsed onto the bed. I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what Yosei had said. _You don’t talk, you don’t fight, you don’t ever go on jobs…everyone’s almost forgotten about you._

_Maybe he’s right,_ I thought. _Maybe I should do something…_

I never got to finish thinking, because sweet oblivion of sleep swallowed me whole.

{}{}{}{}{}

_“Oi, Jeyna! What’s with the mark? You been crying ink again?” I turned around. There was Katsu, Kinana-san’s twelve-year-old son. No one knew who his father was, and no one cared. All we cared about was that he was a dick. I leaned against the bar as he approached, his green eyes glittering maliciously under a tangle of black hair._

_“You know very well that I fight, not write. And I think that my mark is just proof of my black soul, you dickhead.” I replied snarkily, and he grinned._

_“Heh, right. I doubt that you’ve ever killed anyone. After all, you’re only five.” He taunted, anger starting to build in my chest._

_“And you’re the biggest douchecanoe in existence. So fuck off.” I said, and he wiggled a finger at me._

_“No, the sweet little baby girl isn’t supposed to big grown-up words like that,” he cooed in a sickly sweet voice._

_I snapped. The anger exploded, requipping me into my Lightning Empress Armor._

_“Die!” I yelled as I pointed the spear at him. A bolt of lightning rushed towards him._

_“No!” I heard someone scream, a woman. And suddenly, in front of the wide-eyed Katsu, was Kinana-san, arms flung out._

_The electricity hit, and she screamed, the bolt burrowing into her chest, right through her heart. Blood sprayed, and my eyes widened. She fell to the floor, a hole burned straight through her chest, blood leaking from the wound that had killed her. Her body had stopped the attack from hitting Katsu, though._

_I stared in shock at Kinana-san’s dead body, and I heard nothing but my pounding heart and ragged breathing. The spear clattered to the ground as I went limp and fell to my knees, my armor fading into the old outfit that Mira-san had given me, a half-shirt, shorts, and knee-high boots._

_“M-m-monster!” I looked up, still mostly blind to the world. But I could see Katsu’s accusing and horrified glare and the finger he was pointing at me._

_“You’re horrible! You evil thing! You don’t belong in this world!” He screamed at me, and I blinked, not quite registering his words as he ran out the door._

_I dropped to all fours, my knees hitting the floor so hard that I knew that they were going to be bruised. But I didn’t care. All I could see was Kinana-san’s face, frozen eternally in terror, as a single tear fell to the wooden floor of the guild._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter! If you found something wrong or weird, leave a review and let me know! I'm trying to make this as accurate as possible.


End file.
